Within Restraints
by Chatay
Summary: Ichijouji, Ken lands himself in the hospital due to an accident of unknown orgin. He also finds himself in the company of a slightly 'different' redhead. Things are definately not on the seen everyday side. Kensuke, Daiken. AUSupernatural Happenings.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Within Restraints

PG-13

Couples: Daiken, Kensuke

Chapter 1 - Awakenings

AN: This story is something that's been running around my brain for a few months now. A friend of mine says I should write one story at a time, but honestly I can't do it. I have so many ideas and I want to work on them all ;; Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being, but I'm hoping it to be one of my longer works.

* * *

Life in general is a very fickle thing. It can be dramatic or it can be very simple, either way change is a very prominent thing in life. Change can be good, and other times it can be bad, it really all depends on how you choose to take it. 

He sat near the nurse's station as he did almost every day. It had literally become his routine, sometimes he'd add a bit of spice in there and head down to the psychiatric unit, but for the most part, he loved the ER.

Sure it wasn't as exciting as all of those shows he had watched in his younger days, but it still held that appeal.

"You're a high school observation student right?"

"Yes sir, Inoue, Miyako," replied the girl with brown hair that held just the slightest hint of purple to it.

"Well Ms. Inoue, best way to find out if your gonna enjoy a career like this is just to dig right in. In fact we have quite the excitement on the way," replied the Doctor.

He watched the exchange with mild interest. He had seen it many times. While the medical students could be entertaining, most of the time they were down right boring. Now when that girl Midori had run out of the hospital crying, well... Let's just say there was something different. And then when Ayumi had been caught having sex with one of the residents in the elevator? Oh yeah, that one was fun.

However the doctor did say something exciting was on the way, maybe today wouldn't be a total waste after all. He blinked slightly as the doors were shoved open and the doctor hurried to the entrance. The girl, Miyako, hurried to catch up and try to get a grasp of the situation.

He slowly rose from his seat as shiver ran down his spine and he acknowledged it with a slight look of discontent as he continued on his way. He shifted in and around the doctors who were running to various corners, grasping for items on the shelves, in the carts. One nurse was busy bagging the patient.

'Intubated already? Well that's definately a bad sign, he's young too,' he thought mildly.

He drew closer to the bed and felt his feet stop of no guidance of his own a few feet from the bed. The boy was young that was for sure. In fact he wasn't far from his own age. He barely noticed when Miyako gasped in an apparent shock and muttered something that sounded oddly like_ 'I know him'._

At the moment, none of that mattered. None of it mattered except what lay before him was nothing short of beautiful. A boy of alabaster skin, with chin length ebony hair framing his hollow face. Even with the blood that contrasted his skin, with the bone that was protruding oddly from one leg, with it all?

The boy was breath-taking.

The shivers continued to run down his spine, and he knew them well. It would come soon, another soul to go where his could not. He watched with wide eyes for the first time in months as he saw what only he could see.

The boy's aura faded slowly, pulsing a dull violet, before beginning to rise. The monitor began to sound, as the nurses and doctors rushed. One nurse hoping on the stretcher, the beginning movements of CPR. Unseen by their eyes the aura rose from the boy's body, nothing more than a purple light.

He watched in shock as his own hand rose in an attempt to catch that purple light. Words left his mouth no sooner than he had thought it.

"Don't go."

The purple light seemed to hover for a minute before it slowly approached his still outstretched hand. It circled each of his fingers in a never-ending grace before it began it's descent back.

Motomiya, Daisuke watched with wide eyes as his mind could only grasp one thought.

_'Well, that definately was new.'_

_

* * *

_

Inoue, Miyako had heard many tales of near death experiences and for most of her life had found them all to be a load of bullshit. However today it seemed, she would be eating her words.

She hadn't expected when she had signed up for the observation in the hospital, that she would see someone die on the first day. Much less, someone she actually knew. The boy, Ichijouji, Ken, attended her school. While they weren't the best of friends, they did chat about various projects every now and then.

Ken was always a quiet boy, not really stuck up, but not exactly social either. He was sort of the loner of their class. She had heard various rumors that his family had died in a car crash when he was younger, but she had no idea if they were true or not. Anytime they had gotten together after school, they always met up at the library. Miyako had suggested her own home many times, but Ken simply said the library was a better place for research. She had never really tried much else, Ken wasn't exactly someone who changed his mind often.

Miyako had signed up for the observation in an attempt to satisfy her own parents need for a doctor in the family. Her two older sisters had married not long after high school, and her parents were a bit desperate for a prodigy in the family. It wasn't that they didn't love her, they just didn't listen. If they would actually open their ears every now and then, they would find that Miyako did want to attend college. She just didn't want to be in the medical field. The sight of blood didn't make her queasy or anything, she just didn't care for it.

Inoue, Miyako was girl who followed her instincts and while she hated to be burdened with her parent's dreams, she still wanted to please them. At least if she gave some of the things they suggested a try then maybe they'd be willing to listen to what she really wanted to be. 

Miyako sighed in relief as the monitor began to beep again and then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Standing there next to the stretcher unseen to any other eye was the faint outline of boy not far from her own age. He was dressed simply in a pair of light yellow pajamas, on top of his maroon hinted hair lay a pair of blue-tinted glasses. She blinked as she realized that no one else seemed to notice the figure and a small thought ran through her head.

_'Did he?'_

"Miss Inoue?"

Miyako looked up realizing that the nurse had been calling her name a few times now.

"The doctor asked me to take you to the cafeteria for a bit of break. He realizes that things like this can be unnerving for first timers. Especially since the boy was so close to your own age," the nurse stated.

Miyako nodded her head and let herself be lead away. She looked back briefly to see if the boy was still there, and found that he had disappeared from her sight.

* * *

Daisuke watched the girl be led away and raised his eyebrows when she looked back as if she were looking for something. He shrugged it off as he began to follow the nursing team. He wanted to know more about the boy who called to his lost soul. He had watched people die many times, and he had watched a few come back to life as well. However no one under any circumstances had compelled his own soul to respond of no will of his own.

He didn't know why he asked that soul not to go, or why he raised his hand in an attempt to stop it. He was even more baffled on why the boy's soul listened. It was an odd feeling to have one dance around your fingers. When he touched the light purple essence, he almost felt like he was alive again.

* * *

It was dark outside when Ichijouji, Ken finally opened his eyes to the world and Daisuke watched in complete and utter awe. He didn't think the boy could hold any more beauty inside his lithe body. The eyes, oh my goodness the eyes, a pale shade of blue that hinted violet in the lighting that graced the room from the hallway. Daisuke stared and found no words when those skylight orbs settled on his own waify form.

Ken really wasn't sure where he was or even how he managed to get there. He was however aware that what he was seeing definately had to be a figment of his imagination. No matter how many times he blinked there was no doubting it, he was so totally going insane. What stood before him was a picture of perfection, a tan body, maroon hair that was held back gently by a pair of blue tinted glasses. Chocolate orbs that seemed to see straight to his own soul.

"Who are you?" Ken asked slightly breathless.

Daisuke blinked slightly and then looked around the room. He was sure no one else was in there, and almost positive the nurse, Keiko, was on her smoking break. So who on earth was the boy asking? It certainly couldn't be him. Great, his picture of perfection just had to be insane. It so figures.

Ken watched in mild amusement, "I'm asking you unless you see someone else in this room. Who are you? And why are you standing here in pajamas?"

Daisuke would of paled if that was even possible. Dead people are incredibly pale and Daisuke regardless of the ever consistent tan he had held in real life was no exception.

"You.. You can see me?"

"Of course I can, why wouldn't I? I'm judging by the hospital room and the cast on my leg that I was in an accident, but as far as I know I'm not blind," Ken replied sarcastically.

"Dude, you don't have to be all girly about it," replied Daisuke huffily.

"I am not being girly!" hissed Ken.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Could've fooled me, all jumping down my case over nothing."

Ken was debating jumping out of his bed and throttling the attractive redhead in front of him when the nurse entered the room.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness, is there anything you need?" she quickly asked.

Ken nodded shortly, "What happened to me?"

"We're not entirely sure how it happened due to the fact that there were no witnesses, but it you were hit by car while walking. It was a hit and run, the police are still searching for the driver. Luckily a jogger saw you lying on the road and called 911. You gave us quite a scare in the ER, but other than the broken leg you seem to be doing well," replied the nurse.

Ken nodded trying to take in the information.

"I'm sure you're hungry, I'll call for a dinner tray," and with that the nurse was off.

Ken watched the nurse leave the doorway and then turned his attention back to the other side of his bed. He quickly looked around the room. The boy was gone, but he hadn't seem him go out the door.

* * *

Daisuke sat in his usual spot near the nurse's desk. However he was paying little attention to what was going on around him. If anyone could of seen him then, they would of saw his features turned into a very annoyed frown and his hand was fidgeting as if he was arguing with himself. Which of course what was exactly what was going on.

"The nerve of that guy! All talking to me like I'm some idiot. Ha! He's the idiot, doesn't even know a ghost when he sees one. I mean come on here, really it's not that hard. Usually when you can see straight through someone that's definately a key indication. And why on earth would I be walking around in pajamas if I had a choice about it? I'd so be in a fighter pilot jacket, always wanted to fly."

Daisuke sighed as he slowly rose out of his seat, "I'm so gonna give that guy a piece of my mind!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked annoyed.

"Dude! You have such a crappy personality! I came here to tell you, that you so have skittles for brains," Daisuke stated stubbornly.

"Now who talks more like a girl out of the two of us?" Ken asked, snickering slightly.

Daisuke glared and Ken laughed full out, "Now why on earth do I have skittles for brains?"

"Because you're being nasty to someone you don't even know and can barely see!" Daisuke retorted.

Ken looked at Daisuke completely confused, "I told you before I'm not blind, and I can see you perfectly fine. Now why I don't have the nurse throw you out is another story completely, but other than that I don't see how that equals skittles for brains."

"Ha! Like Keiko could throw me.. wait a minute. You see me perfectly fine? Like you don't see what's behind me?"

"Why on earth would I be able to see what's behind you?"

Daisuke's eyes widened, "That is so totally impossible!"

"What's impossible?"

Daisuke ignored Ken's question his mind racing, "No, no, no, no, this is too wierd..."

"What is too wierd? What is totally impossible? Can you make sense for once?!" cried Ken.

Daisuke's chocolate eyes settled on Ken's own violet ones, "You can't see me, that's not supposed to happen."

Ken frowned, "And why not?"

"Dude, isn't it obvious? I'm dead."

* * *

This is such a fun story for me to write, I'm so enjoying playing with the supernatural. And trust me it's not going to be your average ghost story, I definately have some ideas here. I hope everyone enjoys, more will be explained later on. Which is how I typically go about my stories. Reviews are much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions Commence

Within Restraints

PG-13

Disclaimer: I always forget to do these. Digimon and it's characters aren't mine, plot and storyline is. Thank You.

Chapter 2 - Introductions

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I am. This is honestly a nice fun story for me to right. Basically because it gets to have a lot more humor in it than my other stories. Don't get me wrong it'll have angst eventually and a lovely plot , but right now is all about the fun. Reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!

* * *

Daisuke sat on the end of Ken's bed grinning, his expression simply oozing with laughter. The midnight haired boy had been staring at him for a good ten minutes now, and it was unlikely to end anytime soon. Daisuke knew the boy was debating ways to get him out of his room. He knew Ken thought him to be utterly and completely insane. He knew he could prove the boy wrong in a blink of an eye, but it was so much more fun this way.

He watched the window with a feigned interest as he saw Ken's hand inching towards the call button.

"That's kinda pointless," Daisuke stated simply.

Ken's hand stopped, but he had yet to speak. As if he was afraid that the wrong words might cause the situation to go wrong.

Daisuke sighed as he slowly stood, "You're making this difficult. You know this is the first time this has happened."

"What's happened?" Ken asked slowly in a restrained calm tone. The tone one uses when they're trying to coax someone away from the edge of a bridge. The kind that radiates complete calmness and utter fear at the same time.

"That's someone's been able to see me so well. I mean I've had people catch glimpses of me, but they've never down right seen me. I wonder why you can, maybe cause of that time," Daisuke murmured.

Ken raised a eyebrow and Daisuke merely continued, "You know, when you, well, when you flat lined in the ER."

"I died!" Ken sputtered.

Daisuke cocked his head to the side curiously, "What? They didn't tell you? I mean I saw differently from what they did because of my connections, but dude they were doing CPR on you."

Ken nodded numbly as he firmly pressed the call button and Daisuke sighed, "Oh great, here we go."

The nurse entered the room a few minutes later and Daisuke merely sat by the window watching in a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Did you need something Ken?"

"Did I die? When I first came here?" Ken asked quietly.

The nurse hesitated for a moment as if she debating the best answer, "In lament terms yes, yes you did. They brought you back right away though, it was just the shock of the accident and all."

Ken nodded mutely as the nurse headed over to the window. Daisuke grinned and waved to her as the nurse straightened the flowers next to him. However Ken was paying no mind to Daisuke's actions nor the fact that the nurse was completely oblivious to it all.

0000

Miyako sighed as she entered the hospital for the second time that week. She had known before she had observed that she held no interest in the medical field and her observation did nothing, but confirm that to the whole world. However that observation was also the reason she was entering the hospital again. She had heard around school that Ken had escaped the accident with minor injuries and was being kept merely for observation and rehabilitation puposes.

Miyako glanced slightly confused at the hallways that lay in front of her. She knew it would be rude to visit Ken and not at least bring or card or something. She didn't know the boy overly well, but she did want him to feel better.

"Lost?" asked a relatively calm voice.

Miyako turned to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy standing in front of her. He was a good foot or so taller than he. He held a warm smile on his face, one that just screamed social butterfly. The guy was definately a charmer.

"Yes, I'm here to visit a friend, but I'm wanting to find the gift shop first," Miyako replied.

The boy smiled, obviously amused, "Well you're quite a ways off, if you want I'll show you the way."

"That'd be great. Oh! I've been rude, I haven't introduced myself, Miyako Inoue," Miyako replied as she extended her hand in a greeting.

"You don't have to be so formal. Name's Takeru Takaishi, but most people just call me TK."

Miyako smiled and the two began walking through the ever twisting halls.

"Mmm... let me guess. Rochester Academy right?" TK asked.

Miyako blinked, "The uniform gives it away doesn't it? Yeah, actually the person I'm going to visit goes there as well."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh gosh heaven's no! Ken's a nice guy and all, but I don't wanna date him. Honestly I'm beginning to think he's a nun or something, the guy honestly holds no interest in relationships what so ever," Miyako huffed.

Takeru chuckled and Miyako blushed slightly," So who are you here for?"

Takeru blinked, "I'm here to visit a friend who's been here for a while now. I'd bring her something, but I don't really think she'd appreciate it."

"I wouldn't say that, you're a nice guy, I'm sure she'd be pleased with anything you got her," Miyako replied.

Takeru smiled, and then pointed to his right, "The gift shop is there on your left."

Miyako smiled, "Thanks! I hope we meet up again, See ya!"

Takeru waved and then smiled somewhat wistfully as he continued on his path down the hallway.

0000

Daisuke sat atop the nurse's desk up on 8th floor. He had decided that proving to Ken that he was dead, while Ken was trying to deal with his own near death experience, probably wasn't the best idea. However that really didn't leave him with much else to do. He sighed and flopped over onto his back, and watched the elevator with slight interest.

He was almost asleep when a slight ding sounded and doors opened. A young man with blonde hair exited the elevator.

_'So he's here again? I'm suprised, most people stop coming here after a while_,' Daisuke thought mildly.

The 8th floor was the psychiatric unit. It held people of all ages and with different types of conditions. From Althemier's to closed head injuries. The floor had few visitors, and even less people who came for more than three months. The boy had been coming to the floor since Daisuke's death and even possibly longer than that.

Daisuke watched as the boy checked in with the nurse's and then followed the nurse down the corridor. You take a left then walk 10 steps and then a right, and it's the fourth door on the left. Daisuke knew the way to that room, for he had visited there many times, but not today. Today was meant for other things.

0000

Ken munched bleakly on the food before him. Being a genius, he often had a thousand thoughts running through his head at any given time, but for the moment he was simply trying to figure out his supposedly dead guest.

Ken wasn't against the supernatural, he believed there to be some truth to it all. However not being against it and downright believing it are very different things. He knew there had to be something going on here. Normally, he would just chalk it up to the boy being crazy. However there was the fact that the boy had known he had died in the ER. While it was possible the boy had been in the ER at the same time and had seen it happen. Still, there was something here that didn't add up.

"Whatcha ya thinkin' bout?"

Ken blinked and once again found himself with Daisuke sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ken replied voice shaking slightly.

Daisuke pouted, "Awww, that wasn't nice Kenny-boy. You should really work on your manners."

Ken's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things. Not to mention it says it on your wrist," Daisuke smirked.

Ken's face scrunched up in annoyance, "Who are you?"

"Daisuke Motomiya at your service," Daisuke replied bowing slightly.

Ken went to reply when there was a knock on the door. Ken looked to see that Daisuke was grinning goofily at him. "Come in."

The door opened and Miyako walked in holding a small bag in her hand.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by, but I wanted to see how you were doing," Miyako stated quietly.

Ken nodded, "It's fine. I'm kinda glad you came to visit, I'm going stir crazy in here."

Daisuke frowned at the stir comment, but shrugged. He slowly rose and had a seat over by the window. He remembered the girl from the ER. He rose an eyebrow as she seemed to glance over in his direction and then shrug it off.

"So how are you feeling?" Miyako asked.

"As well as can be expected," Ken replied

Miyako laughed and Daisuke watched with more interest, "Don't talk to me like a reporter, Ken! I'd like to think we're at least friends, so get the stick out of your ass and talk normal."

Daisuke's eyes widened, he had orginally perceived the girl as the shy type. Obviously, appearences can be deceiving, she almost reminded him of someone he once knew.

Ken laughed, "Fine, fine, I feel like hell okay?"

Miyako placed the small bag in his hands, "That's better, now open up your gift."

Ken sighed and took a look at the small parcel. He reached in the polka dotted bag and pulled out a pink box, "Pink?"

"Oh shut up and get on with it, " muttered Miyako.

Ken opened the box to reveal a purple amethyst held within a silver sun carving. The pendant hung on a frail silver chain. Ken twirled the necklace around to get a better look, and then looked up sharply when a gasp was heard within the room. Miyako hadn't made a sound, so he looked over at his uninvited guest.

For the first time since he had seen the boy, Ken finally saw what Daisuke had been proclaiming to him. Daisuke's skin which had always looked tan and healthy to Ken, had taken on a much paler sheen. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, and his whole body seemed to lack energy. Ken watched as Daisuke seemed to shake his head in fear.

"What are you looking at Ken?"

Ken looked back at Miyako and then back to the corner, Daisuke was gone. Ken shook his head and then turned back to Miyako.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Merely a trick of the light. Thank you very much for the gift. I feel rude for asking, but could you do me a favor?"

"No problem," Miyako replied.

"I wonder if you could go to my apartment. There's something I need from there. I'll give you the key and everything, I want you to bring me my laptop if you can," stated Ken.

Miyako nodded, "Easy enough, I have some time free right now."

Ken nodded and opened up the drawer next to the bed and pulled out his house keys, "Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yeah, yeah, even though I've never been in there. I can figure it out."

000

A few hours later and with a few minor visitations, Ken was typing away on his laptop. He had been searching for a good hour and so with no luck.

"Whatcha ya lookin at now?"

Ken blinked and saw his univited guest at the foot of his bed once more. Ken choose to ignore that question, "Why'd you leave earlier?"

Daisuke blinked and then shifted nervously, "Just wanted to leave ya alone with your girl."

Ken raised an eyebrow, but said no more on that subject, "When did you die?"

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, "Dude, I thought you didn't believe me."

"I'm not saying I believe you, but if you're so darn determined your dead at least give me something more than your word," Ken replied.

Daisuke shrugged and rocked back and forth on his feet, "Dunno."

"Dunno? I'm supposed to believe you with_ 'dunno'_ for an answer?" Ken asked dryly.

Daisuke frowned in annoyance, "I dunno kay? You think I choose to be like this? When I say I don't know, then I don't know. I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I don't remember being alive, I don't remember how I got here, or what happened."

Ken nodded, "How do you know your name though?"

"I just do. From the time that I can remember, I've known my name. I've always been in this hospital and always been like this. You're the first person I've ever actually had a conversation with," Daisuke replied.

Ken sighed, "I've been trying to find you. You're style of talk indicates that you're from my generation and your style of dress represents as much. I've never met you though, and there really isn't any other schools in this area. It doesn't make sense."

"Trying to find me? Does that mean?" Daisuke asked, grinning like a madman.

"No," Ken replied as Daisuke went into a pout, "It just means I'm curious who you are."

Daisuke grinned, "So we're one in the same!"

Ken blinked, "Huh?"

"I wanna know you are, and you wanna know who I am. Soooo.. that makes us one in the same, duh! Besides, dude we're connected, like a jogress or somethin' " Daisuke replied.

"Jogress?"

"Dude, I dunno. One of the nurses up on eight used it to describe her husband or friend or whatever. It like means we want the same thing or somethin or that we're_** kindred spirits ' **_" Daisuke nodded at this statement as if it made all the sense in the world.

Ken shook his head, "Kindred spirits? Right... this is sooo gonna be one of those I want to forget experiences isn't it?"

Daisuke grinned and plopped his elbows down on the edge of the bed, "Dude, I'm something that you'll never forget."

* * *

AN: Sooo much fun . As for things to look forward to in the next chapter, there will be a bit of character development, formation of Daisuke/Ken friendship stuff better. Also some more new characters and the introduction of the mysterious plot. And before anyone asks this is not a Miyaken fic, and won't have it in there. I strongly believe in Miyako/Ken friendships, but I'm not really one for the relationship. As for other relationships coming up, well you'll have to wait and see. 


End file.
